Designed polymer composite materials containing carbon-based nanomaterials such as, for example, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes (including functionalized versions of these species), have emerged over the last decade. Such materials are referred to herein as carbon-based nanocomposites. Carbon-based nanocomposites have beneficial electrical, optical and mechanical properties due to the inclusion of the carbon-based nanomaterials. Carbon-based nanocomposites have been studied for potential uses as photovoltaics, field emission devices, conductive wires and structural members. Although there has been intense interest in carbon-based nanocomposites, development of these systems has been hampered by synthetic obstacles including, for example, yield and chirality control of the carbon-based nanomaterial filler.
Polymer composites containing inorganic materials such as, for example, glass fibers, have been known for quite some time, but designed polymer composites containing inorganic nanomaterials such as, for example, inorganic quantum dots and nanorods, have been slower to emerge. Such materials are referred to herein as inorganic-based nanocomposites. Chemical syntheses of certain inorganic nanomaterials are hampered by the same synthetic obstacles that encumber organic nanomaterial synthesis. In stark contrast to chemical syntheses, biological syntheses (particularly of inorganic materials) are known to be highly efficient, environmentally-friendly, and capable of producing structures that cannot be replicated by standard chemical methods. Further, biologically-synthesized inorganic nanomaterials may have properties that meet or exceed those of organic nanomaterials in certain applications.
In view of the foregoing, inorganic-based nanocomposites having biologically-synthesized inorganic nanomaterials dispersed in a polymer matrix may be of considerable benefit in a variety of applications. These inorganic-based nanocomposites may take advantage of property enhancements that are unique to biologically-synthesized inorganic nanomaterials.